tales_of_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is the Homeworld of the Roa'marii and the Capital of the United New Roa'marii Empire. The planet is known for the near constant storms that covered the planet until the advent of weather controlling technology that made it possible to survive far more easily on the surface of the world. Back when the Roa'marii were still a fairly primitive species, the sole focus of the fledgling nations was survival. With a world that could by all means be classified as a Death World, life was difficult. Many of the creatures that once roamed the planet could easily kill even the strongest Roa'marii with little trouble. If the deadly wildlife didn't do it, the storms and the natural disasters they brought would. The entire surface of the planet was covered in either the oceans or the Arcadian Rainforests. Civilization clung to underground tunnel systems dug into the mountains of Arcadia. The most powerful state that grew in this time was that of the Moonfall Mountains, the largest mountain range on the planet. It was here, atop the tallest mountain, that the only true above ground city resided, above the storm clouds that swept away anything below. This city grew in its worship of the celestial bodies, especially the moon. When the Roa'marii gods finally revealed themselves to Roa'marii society, it became focused around seven seperate nations, each ruled by one of the seven gods. Under an alliance, the Roa'marii were able to claim dominion over the planet Arcadia and once the jungles were tamed, their gaze moved to the stars. When the first unification war broke out, the gods each sent their forces against the others. The war spanned the solar system to the fortresses built on other planets. Each God fought the others. It was the first time the Roa'marii saw a god die. It took a series of brutal wars, all seven of the original Gods falling in the process to finally unify the nations under the banner of the Moonlight Emperor of Moonfall City. Since then, Arcadia grew rich over millennia as the Roa'marii expanded to new systems. When they met alien life, it was forced to serve the Roa'marii Empire or be exterminated. This led to the fall of the first empire in the Great Sidarian War. After falling, the Roa'marii were sent back to Arcadia and held prisoner on their own planet. They spent thousands of years under the oppression of the Sidarians before building the strength to fight back. Under the newly crowned Nightmare Emperor they did just that. From the forges of the volcanic calderas beneath Arcadia, a Battlefleet was designed and built in secret, unleashed in a fury as mountains exploded from. The force of the spacecraft taking off. The Sidarian fleet was decimated and Arcadia's landscape forever changed as what were once forested mountains became craters of magma. Since then Arcadia has remained the seat of the New Roa'marii Empire and the home of the Nightmare Emperor and his five Immortal Generals. Major Cities and Locations: Moonfall City, the Capitol of Arcadia and home to the Moonlight Castle. This city sits atop the peak of the Lunar Mountain, the tallest on the planet. The city cascades down the mountain as well as into it. Cathacia, a small city on the border of the great Arcadian Jungle, the largest remaining Rainforest on the planet. Lar'varis Training Camp, the premier training camp of the Roa'marii. Located in the crater of an extinct volcano in the Arcadian Jungle. Category:Roa'marii